Lore
Arun and Shara - The Exiled Realm of Arborea Ages ago, in a realm torn apart by war and strife, Arun and Shara chose to flee and start new lives. Using their immense power, they shaped a new universe and turned their backs on the constant struggles of the old one. They set aside their implements of war. Shara flung a ring into the sky and it burned brightly and illuminated their world. Arun and Shara laid down to rest and began to dream. Their tears formed the seas and their bodies became the continents. Their breath created the winds and their minds dreamed up all manner of creatures and plants. From the heart of each titan came a spring that became the Fountain of Shara and Fountain of Arun. These fountains were the rawest source of primal power in their new world. The Argon Invasion The first argon invasion took the world by surprise. Otherworldly and powerful, the motives behind the argon attack were unclear. Destroying or reshaping everything in their path, the argon were not interested in resources, vengeance, or any other tangible motive. Their cold, inexorable advance was stopped only at great cost and by unifying the races of the world. The Valkyon Federation The Valkyon Federation was formed in response to the first argon invasion. The Valkyon Federation is the primary government in the world. It's an alliance of races, unified against a common foe, and strengthened by trade and defense pacts. The seat of government is in Velika, though Kaiator and Allemantheia also house major military commands. The federation is governed by continental exarchs, ruled by provincial vanarchs, and administered locally by either bureaucrats or military leaders. The Valkyon Federation has close "unofficial" ties to the Mysterium , an order of scholars and arcanists based in Allemantheia. The World of TERA The following is a summarization of the quest chain: The World of TERA. When an island rose out of the sea, the Valkyon Federation dispatched an expedition to investigate, but the force was ambushed and nearly wiped out. The federation was stretched too thin from their war against the argons and dealing with incursions from other enemies to mount a second expedition. However, volunteers and recruits came to the island to reclaim it and find the missing Commander Elleon. Adventurers were dispatched to assist Leander, Mysterium researcher and Elleon's brother, and his team of researchers on his quest to the missing commander. Though many of the scholars were concerned about Leander's state of mind, the high elf was adamant that his priorities were clear and that he would not let anyone down. Upon investigation of the Shrine of Yurian, Leander and adventurers recovered Elleon's iconic sword, Demonbane. Upon further inspection of the sword, Eria, Leander's elin colleague, confirmed that demonic magic had corrupted the sword. Further investigation of the source of the swords corruption was thwarted by Acharak , an orcan warlord atop Arun Heights. Adventurers quickly dispatched of the warlord and discovered a feather burning with arcane energy in his possession. Leander, skeptical that the orcans on the island possessed the magical capability to corrupt Demonbane, sent adventurers to investigate their camps. Upon arrival, adventurers discovered Mekonari mercenaries within the orcan camps. Adventurers infiltrated the camp and retrieved a scroll of demonic script from a dark marauder. Upon translation, Leander discovered the location of the mastermind behind the corruption was in the Tainted Gorge. Adria, leader of the second expedition to the island of dawn, became troubled by the information she received from Leander and began to mount a force to investigate the Tainted Gorge. To the Tainted Gorge The following is a summarization of the quest chain: To the Tainted Gorge . Adventurers were ordered to return to the Tainted Gorge. Prefect Riel was in charge of locating the whereabouts of the advance party. Scout Phaedra informed adventurers that the advance party was safe and overseeing the mission at the Tainted Gorge Outpost. Verus, a soldier at the Tainted Gorge Outpost, made mention that demons had begun to appear in the gorge, the like of which had not been seen since Lok walked the world. He ordered adventurers to eliminate the demons to discover their true purpose. When those efforts yielded no results, Sersine, overseer of the expedition to the gorge, ordered adventurers to eliminate Kugai, a demonic enforcer whom possibly possessed information on the demons' plan. Adventurers recovered a codex that, upon translation from Leander, revealed the mastermind behind the dark forces on the island was in fact Karascha, a minion of Lok. Adventurers were sent to Karascha's Lair to defeat the demon and thwart his plans. With his final breath, Karascha revealed that his death was merely to distract the expedition from a greater purpose, and that he would return. To Leanders delight, Adventurers retreived a scroll from Karascha that confirmed Elleon was still alive. With the threat to the Island of Dawn eliminated, Adria sent adventurers to Velika, where their skills could be used to further aid the federation.